


Paradoxo Temporal: Sangue, bandagens e luxúria

by VanessaSakata



Series: Paradoxo Temporal [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Sex, Tragedy, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaSakata/pseuds/VanessaSakata
Summary: Gintoki está determinado a esquecer a tragédia a qual vivenciou, nem que seja por alguns momentos. Conseguirá ele tirar o peso da dor que carrega, nem que seja por um instante?
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Paradoxo Temporal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810534





	1. A culpa é um peso quase insuportável

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, pessoal! Esta é uma fanfic que integra a série "Paradoxo Temporal"! Ela é uma spin-off que funciona como uma das prequels da fanfic principal, a "Paradoxo Temporal: O encontro entre presente e futuro" e mostra uma parte dos eventos que ocorreram antes do Trio Yorozuya do presente viajar no tempo.
> 
> Esta fanfic é bem curta, uma two-shot bem breve, espero que gostem!
> 
> Boa leitura!

#  **Capítulo 1: A culpa é um peso quase insuportável**

Seus olhos avermelhados e marejados demonstravam cansaço e dor. Sua respiração ainda ofegante ecoava em meio a cadáveres jogados no chão. Seu rosto respingado de sangue expressava surpresa ao fitar um corpo em especial caído bem à sua frente. O cadáver em questão tinha uma bokutou cravada em seu peito.

Era de um indivíduo do clã Yato. Não de qualquer Yato.

Kamui era o segundo Yato a morrer em suas mãos... Uma morte merecida. Porém, mesmo assim era difícil de acreditar que ele, um mero humano, tivera força tamanha para tal feito.

Assim que saiu do transe de fúria, Gintoki ouviu à distância um choro desesperado, que reconheceu ser de Shinpachi. Abaixou a cabeça, tentando segurar sua própria dor e reprimir suas lágrimas. O Yorozuya não se conformava em perder alguém querido. Ainda mais uma garota como Kagura, a quem considerava quase sua filha, covardemente assassinada por seu irmão Kamui.

Depois de tantos anos não imaginava que teria outra perda traumática.

Dirigiu-se ao cadáver de Kamui e retirou sua espada de madeira de onde estava cravada. Não se importou com o sangue que a manchava. De toda forma, isso não traria Kagura de volta, mas pelo menos dera vazão a sua fúria.

Tomou coragem e se aproximou de onde estavam Shinpachi – ainda inconsolável – e Katsura. Abaixou-se para ver melhor o cadáver de Kagura. Seu inocente rosto de menina estava ainda mais pálido do que era em vida.

Gintoki ficou ainda mais cabisbaixo, tentando em vão ocultar as lágrimas que deslizavam por seu rosto. Sua voz murmurou repleta de dor, enquanto acariciava o rosto da garota:

― Kagura... Por favor, me perdoe... Eu não pude te proteger... Me perdoe...!

* * *

Era engraçado como estar em sua própria casa o sufocava. Tudo o fazia se sentir culpado por aquela incômoda sensação de vazio naquele ambiente. Precisava sair urgentemente, pelo menos por alguns momentos. Precisava esvaziar sua mente logo, pois o fato de ainda estar abalado pela morte da pirralha também o deixava fisicamente abatido.

Nisso, a chuva começava a cair em Edo para contribuir com o aumento do clima melancólico que reinava em Kabuki. Gintoki não se importou com isso, pegou o primeiro guarda-chuva que sua mão alcançou e saiu de casa. Mas parecia que nem fora de casa aquela sensação de culpa desaparecia. Bastou olhar para o guarda-chuva que havia pegado – o guarda-chuva roxo de Kagura.

Como estava chovendo demais, preferiu ir a pé. Não havia condições para se andar com a _scooter_ em meio à lama das ruas do Distrito Kabuki e a abundante chuva que certamente prejudicaria sua visibilidade. Ruas essas que estavam completamente desertas, nas quais não passava nem uma viva alma.

Não era para menos, ocorrera uma carnificina mais cedo.

Seu braço direito ainda doía da grande força que empregara – sem perceber na hora – para transpassar Kamui como transpassara. Se fosse uma katana comum, certamente teria mais facilidade. Mas por que diabos estava se lembrando disso? Passou a mão no rosto, que expressava desolação. Tentava em vão se convencer de que estava bem depois do que aconteceu, mas a verdade era que não estava!

Não estava bem nem fisicamente, nem psicologicamente... Muito menos emocionalmente.

Precisava urgentemente tirar tudo aquilo que ocorrera de sua cabeça, e logo! Nem que fosse por alguns minutos ou algumas horas... Precisava esquecer aquilo, pois se sentia sufocado! Por isso rumava a Yoshiwara mais uma vez. Mas não procurava as pessoas conhecidas. Quanto menos conhecidos o vissem, melhor. Não queria que o vissem no estado em que se encontrava mental e psicologicamente.

Estava a ponto de explodir, ou de desabar... Nem ele sabia ao certo o que sentia.

Precisava esquecer o que ocorrera, precisava de um escape, de qualquer coisa que amenizasse sua sobrecarga emocional. Qualquer coisa... Qualquer coisa mesmo...

Chegou a Yoshiwara decidido a percorrer um caminho diferente em meio às ruas e vielas vazias devido à grossa chuva que continuava a cair por toda a região de Edo e também de Yoshiwara. Não se importava muito com a lama grudando na sola de suas botas – coisa da qual costumava reclamar em circunstâncias normais.

Adentrou-se em um dos estabelecimentos e deixou no hall de entrada o guarda-chuva roxo que pertencera a Kagura, além do par de botas enlameadas. Gintoki não quis abrir mão da bokutou por hábito. Para todos os efeitos, era sua defesa contra qualquer inconveniente. Pediu à administradora do local por uma cortesã para lhe fazer companhia por aquela noite. Queria se divertir ou ao menos tentar isso. Se ia conseguir ou não, eram outros quinhentos. Mas tentaria nem que fosse na marra.

Precisava tentar, ou não iria se aguentar de tanto remorso. Sabia que o que ocorrera fora uma fatalidade, mas se culpava por não ter conseguido evitá-la. Prometera a Umibouzu que protegeria sua filha, mas falhara miseravelmente! Remoía toda a culpa que sentia durante todo o trajeto até chegar ao local de destino. Ele abriu a porta corrediça, revelando um aposento ricamente decorado e, em seu interior, uma mulher belamente trajada com as roupas tradicionais.

O traje não ofuscava em nada a beleza delicada daquela bela cortesã de pele alva e cabelos longos e negros, bem como seus olhos eram igualmente pretos. Ela era diferente das mulheres que eram parte do seu convívio. Mais especificamente ela era o oposto exato de Tsukuyo, por exemplo. Completamente diferente daquela loira fatal que lhe perfurava a testa com kunais por acidente ou que lhe nocauteava quando estava bêbada ou quando ele pegava em seus seios sem intenção.

Sentada à maneira japonesa no recinto, a jovem fez-lhe uma respeitosa mesura e se apresentou:

― Boa noite, meu nome é Saiko Hikari. Será um prazer fazer com que sua noite seja a mais agradável possível.

O doce sorriso da jovem convidou Gintoki a se aproximar e fazer uma mesura para se apresentar:

― Prazer em conhecê-la. Meu nome é Sakata Gintoki.

A jovem cortesã o convidou a sentar-se a seu lado e ofereceu-lhe uma dose de saquê. O Yorozuya prontamente aceitou a bebida. Precisava relaxar. Ou pelo menos tentar.

― Você costuma vir aqui com frequência? – ela perguntou.

― A Yoshiwara, sim, mas é a primeira vez que venho a este estabelecimento, embora eu conheça algumas pessoas do distrito.

― Eu conheço poucas pessoas por aqui.

― Nunca te vi por aqui. Você é nova?

― Sou. Faz pouco tempo que vim para cá.

A cortesã percebeu que Gintoki estava pouco à vontade, parecia muito distante.

― Desculpe minha inconveniência, mas... Aconteceu alguma coisa hoje? – ela perguntou. – Fique à vontade para falar o que quiser, estou aqui para ouvi-lo.

Hesitou por alguns instantes. Será que queria mesmo falar a respeito? Queria mesmo falar a uma completa estranha sobre um fardo de culpa somente seu, que competia apenas a ele carregá-lo?

Seus orbes rubros sem brilho fitavam o líquido no pequeno copinho que era capaz de refletir seu olhar carregado de tristeza e dor, mesmo sendo em um recipiente diminuto. Sua expressão era bastante abatida, como se sentisse certo peso em suas costas.

O peso da culpa e do fracasso em proteger Kagura era realmente grande, principalmente porque ele aprendera que deveria usar sempre uma espada para proteger o que lhe era querido... E ele não conseguira proteger a pirralha por quem desenvolvera um afeto quase paternal.

O peso daquele fardo de culpa estava quase insuportável.

Tudo bem dividir momentaneamente com uma estranha o seu fardo? Talvez sim. Poderia ser melhor do que dividir seu fardo com alguém conhecido como Shinpachi. Mas o Shimura – Gintoki sabia – estava sofrendo tanto quanto ele aquela perda. Já tinha sua própria dor para suportar. Ele não precisava suportar a do albino, que pensava que seu destino era aquele, de sofrer as perdas de pessoas queridas.

Talvez fosse melhor assim, dividir sua grande dor com uma estranha que lhe dava abertura para tal.

Respirou fundo e bebeu aquela dose da bebida antes de dizer:

― Sim, aconteceu. Mais cedo, eu e meus amigos fomos atacados. Por isso que estou todo cheio de curativos.

― E os seus amigos estão bem? Espero que sim.

― Um deles, sim, o Shinpachi. Eu não consegui proteger a Kagura, ela morreu assassinada. Se eu tivesse visto o momento que ela foi atacada, não teria acontecido... – ele se interrompeu antes que tudo ficasse ainda mais difícil de suportar.

― Eu sinto muito. – Hikari se condoeu ao perceber aquela interrupção. – Sinto muito pela sua perda.

A voz daquela mulher lhe proporcionou um pouco de conforto e o breve silêncio serviu para que ele se recompusesse. Dividir um fardo com alguém, ainda mais desconhecido, era difícil.

Mas, apesar disso, começava a sentir que era ligeiramente reconfortante.

Ouviu a voz de Hikari quebrar o silêncio:

― Parece que somos marcados pela mesma dor causada pela perda de alguém que nos é querido.

― Você também passou por isso?

― Sim, Gintoki-sama.

― Me chame apenas de Gintoki. – ele suspirou pesadamente. – Não precisa de tanta formalidade comigo.

― Obrigada. – ela sorriu, mas logo seu olhar ficou entristecido. – Como eu dizia, também perdi alguém que me era querido. Era o meu marido, eu o amava. Ele morreu há pouco tempo, mas deixou uma grande dívida que caiu em minhas costas.

― Você amava um sujeito que só te deixou dívida?

Hikari respondeu:

― Ele morreu durante um assalto. Mesmo sem reagir e entregando aos bandidos o dinheiro que serviria para pagar todas as nossas contas, ele foi assassinado.

― Entendo. – Gintoki se mostrava interessado no que ouvia.

― Foi assim que vim parar aqui em Yoshiwara há cerca de um mês, após ser vendida pelos credores. Não é a maneira mais convencional ou moralmente correta de se conseguir algum dinheiro, mas é onde eu também consigo acalmar um pouco a dor que eu sinto. Aqui eu ajudo a minimizar a dor dos outros, ao mesmo tempo em que diminuo a minha.

Seguiram-se breves instantes de silêncio da parte dos dois ocupantes daquele quarto. Gintoki, mergulhado aquele doloroso e pesado sentimento de culpa que insistia em afogá-lo. Hikari, imersa em sua própria dor.

― Gintoki – seu sussurro quebrou o silêncio que já se tornara incômodo. – O que acha de esquecermos por alguns momentos o que estamos sofrendo?


	2. O preço de um momento fugaz

#  **Capítulo 2: O preço de um momento fugaz**

― Gintoki – seu sussurro quebrou o silêncio que já se tornara incômodo. – O que acha de esquecermos por alguns momentos o que estamos sofrendo?

Ele não respondeu ante a proposta de Hikari. Afinal, era óbvio o que ele queria. Após essa conversa, sentia-se um pouco mais leve e mais “solto”, não só por causa do álcool que havia ingerido – que não chegara a grandes quantidades.

Talvez a jovem tivesse ainda mais vontade de esquecer sua dor do que ele, pois tomara a iniciativa e depositou um “selinho” nos lábios do ex-samurai. Fez a mesma coisa pela segunda vez e, na terceira, o Yorozuya já a segurou pela nuca, prolongando mais o beijo.

Se era pra ajudá-lo a esquecer por alguns breves momentos o que sentia de dor, então precisava fazer algo.

Mais uma vez se beijaram, mas desta vez fora de forma mais provocante, colocando sua língua entre os lábios dela. Ágil, Hikari logo procurou colocar sua mão por dentro da camisa preta de Gintoki, que grunhiu. Com isso, ela imediatamente parou o movimento assim que sentiu as bandagens presentes.

― Desculpe... – ela disse. – Não vi seu ferimento...

― Deixa pra lá, não foi nada. – ele respondeu enquanto se livrava do quimono.

Hikari começou a explorar o corpo do albino delicadamente com as mãos. Abriu sua camisa, onde viu que realmente seu peitoral estava com bandagens, bem como no braço e no antebraço esquerdo. O cabelo prateado de Gintoki ocultava parcialmente outras bandagens que protegiam um corte profundo suturado na testa.

Apesar disso, nada impediu que as “preliminares” continuassem. A cortesã soltou o quimono que vestia, deixando-o aberto e revelando suas curvas para o seu “cliente”. Evidentemente, a visão agradou bastante a Gintoki. Hikari tinha um corpo bastante atraente, o que o deixou visivelmente excitado.

A cortesã mais uma vez partiu ao “ataque”, percorrendo com suas ágeis mãos o corpo do ex-samurai, do peitoral até o abdome, descendo até suas calças, sob as quais via um volume se formando. Aproveitou essa visão e desabotoou as calças dele. Em seguida, colocou a mão direita para deslizar bem devagarzinho, passando por debaixo de sua cueca até chegar ao seu “alvo”.

Todos os pelos do corpo de Gintoki se arrepiaram imediatamente como se tivesse tomado um susto. Na verdade, fora realmente pego de surpresa. Não esperava que ela tomasse a iniciativa dessa maneira. O simples toque de suas mãos cálidas o deixou mais arrepiado ainda, fazendo até com que uma gota de suor percorresse seu rosto. Claro que seu corpo não teria como ficar indiferente.

Hikari continuou a estimular o membro já enrijecido do ex-samurai, que já ofegava. Como ela conseguia fazer isso em tão pouco tempo? Será que ela conseguira essa proeza praticando com o falecido marido dela? Se fosse... Tinham mesmo uma vidinha movimentada...!

Agora era sua vez de se tornar mais ativo nesse jogo. No futon, deitou-a e procurou por seus lábios. Precisava tomar urgentemente o controle da situação, senão iria explodir. Ela acabou cedendo e deixou-se dominar. Desesperadamente, livraram-se das demais peças de roupa e se atacaram voraz e mutuamente, beijando e sugando um ao outro.

Entre respirações arquejantes e gemidos, aparecia a necessidade urgente de ambos apagarem, mesmo por alguns momentos, as lembranças dos momentos ruins pelos quais haviam passado recentemente. Queriam apenas um escape para que todas as emoções duramente reprimidas fossem devidamente liberadas, antes que desabassem ou explodissem. Queriam apenas deixar-se guiar pelos instintos mais primitivos que eram inerentes a qualquer ser humano.

Pouco importavam os ferimentos, as bandagens, a dor... Era preciso esquecer tudo isso, nem que fosse por alguns momentos. E, naquele momento, qualquer vestígio de razão era implacavelmente subjugado pela luxúria. Tudo o que queriam era apenas um momento de puro prazer, de entrega total de seus corpos para um momento efêmero, mas que contavam que fosse algo que os tranquilizasse de alguma forma.

Seus corpos incandesciam de desejo, exigindo que se consumasse de vez o que estava sendo feito. Olhos vermelhos fitaram olhos negros, como um sinal do que viria a seguir, e que realmente veio. Hikari sentiu que Gintoki começava a invadir sua feminilidade e deixou escapar um gemido alto. Agarrou seus cabelos prateados com vontade e puxou o Yorozuya para abafar seus gemidos com os lábios dele.

Gintoki começou a se mover dentro de Hikari de forma intensa. Aquilo o fazia se sentir muito bem. Ignorava os agarrões da cortesã, mesmo sendo em seus ferimentos enfaixados. Ignorava a dor física, ignorava tudo. Só queria sentir o prazer pulsante de se entregar a algo sem qualquer outro compromisso.

Os dois corpos molhados de suor se moviam de forma cadenciada, ao som das respirações ofegantes de ambos. Mudaram de posição, com a cortesã no colo do ex-samurai, que dava alguns chupões no pescoço dela e mordiscava suas orelhas, mas sem parar os movimentos de vaivém. Esses movimentos se tornaram mais fortes, o que incendiava ainda mais os dois, principalmente Hikari, que mais uma vez devorou a boca dele, que não parava de emitir roucos gemidos de puro prazer.

Prestes a chegar ao clímax, mudaram de posição novamente. Gintoki aumentou ainda mais o ritmo e a intensidade das estocadas que dava em Hikari, agora eram mais fortes e mais rápidas. E tanto a força como a velocidade aumentavam numa crescente desenfreada até que atingiram o orgasmo juntos. Permaneceram fortemente abraçados, ofegantes e completamente encharcados de suor, enquanto a cortesã sentia algo quente sendo despejado em seu interior.

Após alguns momentos separaram-se. As respirações se acalmaram e as batidas dos corações voltaram aos poucos ao ritmo normal. Agora conseguiam ouvir a chuva que continuava a cair do lado de fora.

A cortesã olhou para o albino, que já adormecera rapidamente. Não era pra menos, ele se cansara bastante.

Ele conseguira fazer com que, por alguns momentos, sua dor fosse esquecida. E a julgar pelo semblante mais relaxado daquele homem ao seu lado, ele também parecia ter conseguido o mesmo para si próprio.

* * *

Gintoki se levantou do futon assim que apareceu a claridade da manhã e suspirou um pouco mais aliviado. Conseguira seu intento e, a julgar pela fisionomia tranquila de Hikari, parecia que ela também conseguira o mesmo.

Vestiu-se com cuidado, para não machucar ainda mais os ferimentos protegidos pelas bandagens que tinha pelo corpo. Em seguida, colocou seu yukata branco, vestindo-o como de costume: apenas a manga esquerda e deixando a direita pendurada, após colocar a faixa roxa na cintura e o cinto preto, no qual colocou sua bokutou.

Por mais que quisesse manter aquela sensação de êxtase, sabia que aquilo era efêmero. Seus olhos novamente mostravam abatimento, demonstrando que a crua realidade estava à sua frente.

Era hora de voltar para casa e encarar a solidão que seria sua nova rotina.

Puxou a porta corrediça devagar para não acordar Hikari e saiu, fechando-a em seguida da mesma maneira.

Bem... A vida continuava.

* * *

**_Nove meses depois..._ **

A cada minuto que passava, sua face banhada de suor se tornada cada vez mais pálida. Era dor demais a que sentia naquele momento. Era tanta dor que, a cada contração, faltava-lhe o ar. E cada minuto que passava Hikari ficava mais e mais debilitada.

Foi preciso correr às pressas com ela para a sala de cirurgia ou o bebê que estava prestes a nascer iria morrer. Na verdade, tanto a mãe como o bebê morreriam. Hikari sabia que tinha esse risco, mas desde que descobrira que uma nova vida se desenvolvia em seu interior decidira levar adiante a gravidez.

Seus sinais vitais começavam a enfraquecer drasticamente após a anestesia local. Não iria aguentar. A equipe médica fazia todo o procedimento da cesariana, tentando correr contra o tempo. Porém, a cada minuto suas forças se esvaíam.

Sabia que sua vida estava chegando ao fim, sentia isso. Mas não queria partir antes de ver o seu bebê.

Nisso, ouviu um choro estridente. Era o seu bebê, que acabara de nascer. Lágrimas de emoção e dor percorreram sua face ante a visão daquele pequenino milagre da vida. Recebeu-o em seus braços e viu como era seu pequeno rebento. Um lindo e saudável bebê albino, cujos cabelos eram prateados.

Mas a alegria não durou muito. Hikari sentiu que seu coração estava parando. Estava cada vez mais fraca, não iria resistir. Sua vida se esvaía rapidamente.

― Por favor... – ela disse com voz quase inaudível ao médico. – Por favor, mande entregar meu bebê ao pai... Encontrem o pai dele... Por favor...!

Assim que terminou de dizer essas palavras, seu último fôlego de vida se foi. O monitor cardíaco passou a apitar ininterruptamente ao mesmo tempo em que em sua tela aparecia um traço contínuo.

Tentaram reanimar Hikari, mas todas as tentativas foram em vão. Ela estava morta.

Dera sua vida para ter aquele bebê. E sua vida continuaria nele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado e obrigada por lerem!
> 
> Até a próxima!


End file.
